Stress Relief
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash. Jim is confused about his feelings for Callie and Sam.  He's so stressed out and sees an opportunity to blow off some steam.


**Stress Relief (a The Glades one-shot)**

**Rated: M (for two hot men going at it!)**

**Pairing: Jim/Daniel**

**Summary: Slash. Jim is confused about his feelings for Callie and Sam. He's so stressed out and sees an opportunity to blow off some steam.**

**Posted 26 July 2011**

**A/N: So I know this pairing is like totally not mainstream. I don't even know if there are any stories for them, but I'm not afraid to admit that I find both Matt Passmore (Jim) **_**and**_** Jordan Wall (Daniel) are hot. So I feel like the internet needs some detective/intern action for this fandom. Don't like slash (sexy-male-on-sexy-male action)? Then please don't read this!**

o-o-o

This last case had gone pretty smoothly. But with the tension between Sam and Callie, Jim was beginning to feel burnt out. Carlos was busy enough with his own family, so he didn't want to lay his problems on his coworker, even if they had become close friends in the time he'd been there.

Everyone was gathered around a table discussing the closure of the case. Callie, Carlos, Jim, Daniel, and Colleen were putting the final touches on the file before storing it in the archives.

This was the part of his job that Jim really hated. He loved the running around and kicking ass, flashing the badge on his hip and the pearly whites in his smile as he tried his best to bring down the toughest bad guys around. But this was simply grueling. Sitting around a table and _talking_ about a case they've already solved. It was pretty much the most boring part of his job, and easily the least glorious.

No one ever considers tedious conferences like this when they imagine the life of a detective. All they ever think about is meeting beautiful people and catching all the baddies. But this part was apparently just as necessary as actually going out and solving crimes.

He tried to pay attention during these things. He really did. It was in the job description, and he was a man who valued an honest living after all. But holding Jim Longworth's attention was a more difficult task than it seemed, so it was common for him to fade in and out, catching small tidbits of information as he drifted between listening intently and daydreaming.

This time, however, his attention was divided even further. He was sitting across from Daniel, and all through the conference, their eyes kept meeting. Every few minutes, they would look at each other and then turn away awkwardly, trying to appear as though they've been listening the whole time.

As the meeting came to an end, Callie, Colleen, and Carlos left first, leaving Jim and Daniel as the last ones in the room.

"So, Daniel," Jim said, leaning against the wall as he watched the young intern put some papers into a file, "how've you been?"

"Me?" Daniel asked, kind of confused. "Oh, I'm ok. I love this job, you know? Sometimes I feel a little under-appreciated, but still, it's something I love and now I get paid to do it, so it's not really worth complaining about."

"I see."

"Um, b-but not you." Daniel insisted nervously. "You've always been really nice to me, and thanking me and stuff."

"Well you do good work." Jim said, his eyes locking on Daniel's. "You're a valuable member of our team and if you're feeling... neglected, you should have said something."

"Nah, it's nothing, really."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I was thinking maybe you wanted to go get a drink or something. You, know, just to relieve some stress."

"Yeah, um... sure, I guess."

"Alright." Jim smirked. "I'll be out in my car whenever you're ready."

X

"Come on, you're young, you can handle one more." Jim said as he signaled the bartender for two more beers.

Daniel lifted his head off the bar and propped it on his arm. "No, I don't think I can." His speech was slurred and his cheeks were rosy from the alcohol.

"Just one more." Jim put on a pout in an effort to persuade the other man. "And then I'll take you home."

"Okay." Daniel gave a drunken laugh. "_Onnnnnne_ more."

Jim took a sip of his freshly opened beer and pushed Daniel's closer to him, urging him to drink up.

X

"Maybe... you... shouldn't drive." Daniel slurred as they staggered toward Jim's car.

Jim chuckled. "Yeah... My place is... just up the street here." He wrapped a friendly arm around Daniel's shoulders and they leaned against each other. "We can... walk there. And you can crash there tonight."

"Whaaaaat about a... one of those... yellow cars..." Daniel fell further into Jim, trying to think of the word.

"Taxi?" the detective yelled. "No, why pay for that... when you can stay with me for free?"

X

Jim wasn't quite as drunk as Daniel. And he knew this. The intern was young but couldn't hold his liquor as easily as Jim had assumed. He almost felt a little bad for pushing him past his limit, but he really had had a good time, just sitting and talking to Daniel as if nothing was really wrong at all. It helped. A lot.

But there was still something... off. He still felt like he needed to talk about everything that was going on between his little love triangle.

The two men stumbled into Jim's house, practically falling through the front door, only to catch each other. It took a few minutes, but they clumsily found their way to the couch.

And then, as if he was some kind of magical mind reader, Daniel said, "You know, I used to wish I could get women like you did," _hiccup_, "but lately I'm just glad I'm single."

"Oh yeah?" Jim asked like he wasn't particularly bothered by his present plight. "Why's that?"

"Just... all the hostility between Callie and Sam. I thought having girls fight over you was supposed to be sexy, not scary."

"Well," Jim said, sitting back, "it's a lot more than just scary."

"You... wanna talk about it?" Daniel asked, leaning a little closer to Jim. "I know I'm just an intern, but... you know, I'm a pretty good... listener." His eyes flicked to Jim's, locking in on them and holding them captive, obviously suggesting something more than just talking.

Jim shook his head. Even drunk, he knew that would be a bad idea. "Nope. You should go to sleep. Work in the morning." he reminded.

"Come on." Daniel said, his eyes half-lidded. The alcohol must have given him a boost to his confidence. "I know you're having a hard time dealing with women. But _I'm_ clearly not a woman."

"Uh, Daniel, you must be really _really_ drunk." Jim pushed Daniel away a little.

"Yep. So what? I'm no stranger to these kinds of things."

Jim's eyes widened in surprise. "So, the awkward intern we see during the day turns into a playboy at night?"

"You got it." Daniel winked. "So," he put a hand on Jim's chest and let it travel up and up and up, feeling out his perfectly sculpted muscles, "you want to or not? Awkwardness-free, guaranteed. No strings attached, we go back to work tomorrow like nothing even happened."

Jim surprised himself by actually thinking about it. "No strings attached?"

"Not a single thread. Just you and me, relieving some stress, just like you said." He waited for a reply, but when all he got was a thoughtful face, he decided to take some initiative. He sat up and climbed across the sofa, straddling Jim's lap. He pressed their chests together and ran his hands up and down Jim's sides a few times before leaning back and quickly undoing all the buttons on the detective's shirt. After sliding his hands up Jim's chest, he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in, their lips a mere inch apart. "Ever kiss a man before, Detective?"

Jim simply let out a ragged breath and blinked, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, then allow me to be your first." Daniel closed the distance between their mouths, forcing their lips together and immediately thrusting his tongue into Jim's mouth in an effort to turn the reluctant kiss into a frenzied act of passion.

The older man wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation. There was a tiny part telling him that this was wrong, that this was his friend and another man at that. But it felt so good. Feeling his tongue slip and slide against Daniel's as their lips rubbed together was a kind of arousal he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't one for one-night stands, but right now he was just looking for a good time. All he wanted was some release. So in his excited and intoxicated state, he couldn't find any good reason to push Daniel away. And with his mind made up, he moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips upwards slightly, giving Daniel all the answer he needed.

Without hesitation, Daniel pulled out of the kiss and scooted his body back, letting himself fall into a crouching position on the floor. He grabbed Jim's calves and rubbed his hands all the way up to his thighs until he came to his hips. Then he moved his hands to Jim's jeans, hurriedly unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Before going any further, he glanced up at Detective Longworth and peered into his eyes. With a tiny smirk, he parted Jim's legs and settled himself between then before reaching one hand into the man's pants and feeling out the bulge he found there.

"Ohhhh." Jim groaned, compelling Daniel to go on. His already pulsing erection was growing larger and more painful by the second. Daniel was about to dive under yet another layer of fabric when Jim put a hand on his arm, pushing it away slightly. "Wait. Let's finish... in my bedroom, ok?"

Daniel nodded and stood, Jim soon following. He felt a strong hand close a little too tightly around his wrist and then he was being tugged roughly toward a hallway. Before he knew it he was in a darkened room, being thrown back onto a soft bed. And then there was a weight pushing down on him and taking further into the middle of the bed. He reached up and grabbed onto Jim's collar, pulling him down for another kiss. But he couldn't let him take charge just yet. So he flipped them over and nipped at Jim's lips before moving to suck on his neck. He kissed and licked all down Jim's exposed chest and stopped only when he came to the elastic hem of his boxers. Eyes glossing over with want, he grabbed hold of the top of the detective's pants and boxers and yanked them down to his knees, finally revealing his huge cock. Daniel licked his lips as he wrapped a hand around it and jerked it gently a few times. Then, at last, he pulled the throbbing member into his mouth, coaxing another moan from its owner.

Jim couldn't believe how good it felt to have Daniel's hot, moist mouth on his dick, his tongue dancing around it delicately. He lifted his head so he could watch as the younger man bobbed his head up and down and up and down and twisting every so often. He breathed heavily and stuck both his hands out, knotting his fingers in Daniel's hair.

"Mmmm." Daniel hummed, sending titillating vibrations throughout Jim's entire body. Then he gave one final lick before moving back up to look Jim in the eyes. "That's enough of that, don't you think?" He paused and waited for Jim's hurried nod and smirked again. "Good, now we can get to the good part. What you really want, right?" he whispered breathily into Jim's ear. "Tell me what you want, Detective. Tell me, and you can have it."

"You." Jim practically growled, uncurling his fingers from Daniel's hair and running them down his back, stopping at his ass and giving it a nice squeeze. This resulted in a soft whimper from Daniel, which prompted Jim to squeeze a little harder. "I want you. Right now." Jim sat up at the speed of light. Daniel stood on his knees as he let his friend unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. He felt a tiny _whoosh_ as they fell and almost laughed as Jim stared at the sight before him. "Surprised, Detective?" he asked cheekily. Then he lowered his voice and asked, "Wanna taste it?" Jim's eyes snapped to his. "You do, don't you. Well go ahead. I won't tell anyone." Jim hesitated a little too long, telling Daniel it was a no-go. "Oh well. Maybe next time." he winked and laid flat on his back, spreading his legs in invitation. "Well?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, like he wasn't in a hurry to have Jim inside him. "Aren't you gonna take what you want?" He pulled his pants the rest of the way off and threw them on the floor.

From there, Jim wasted no time in crawling toward Daniel and positioning himself between his legs. He wondered for a passing moment if he would hurt the seemingly inexperienced intern, but by this point he was willing to guess that Daniel had more experience than he cared to know, and was either not going to be hurt too badly or was counting on enjoying the pain. Either way, he was extremely turned on, so when Daniel lifted his hips to give him better access, he took hold of his rock-hard member and placed it at his hole. Without giving a second thought, he pushed his way inside, making Daniel grunt with pleasure. He was so smooth and tight, Jim was in heaven. He hoisted Daniel's legs onto his shoulders and grabbed his hips as he started to pound into him. And the sight of Daniel clutching at the sheets with one hand and using the other to stroke himself only served to arouse him more.

As they moved together, Jim could feel himself drawing nearer and nearer to his goal. And by the sounds Daniel was making, he could tell he was well on his way as well. He felt the familiar sensation creeping up on him as he started going faster and faster, gasping in time with the man beneath him, as he finally got the release he needed. He came hard and with a loud howl of pleasure, emptying himself inside Daniel as he rode out the orgasm to the beat of his slowing pulse. Daniel came shortly after, spurting his load all over his chest with tiny yelps of ecstasy.

Satisfied at last, Jim collapsed on top of the panting young intern. He took a few heavy breaths and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked skeptically into Daniel's eyes.

Aside from having the just-laid disheveled look, Daniel wore a poker face. "So? What'd you think?"

"I think..." Jim huffed, "that you were planning this all along."

"Oh?" Daniel leered with tired eyes. "What makes you say that?" He put his arms behind his head as Jim rolled off of him.

"You didn't wear any underwear." Jim stated, copying Daniel's pose. "Dead giveaway. Unless you usually go commando. Detective, remember?"

"Eh." Daniel shrugged. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"'Yup'? That's all you can say?"

"Well..." Jim thought for a second. "You did mention something about a next time..."


End file.
